User talk:BeholdtheVision
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Marvel Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Sup? Hey Hermione! Feels like being anonymous 18:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i'm a marvel fan, but i don't really collect the mavel works. i'm mainly into the x-men, and i have a few comics from them. Feels like being anonymous 18:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I finished the first part of Farrowitch * Like it? *Samianthaan 17:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome and A few things I've added Thanks you for the Warm welcome to this site, and I'd like to mention that I have created the Categories, Heros, Humans, Altered Humans, Mercenaries, and Teams, I have provided much for this site so far, would you please consider me for an adminstrative position so that I could provide more, including logos and other miscellanious things, ~~ Pred , Screw the Rules I've Got kirby! 15:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you for the war ok then, thanks --~~ Pred, Screw the Rules I've Got kirby! 00:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Samianthaan/Annie αστέρι 15:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) can we make oc clubs on this site? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ok. and yes i did do my chap. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 15:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) 00:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hocome I can't add a page.